


Kid

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Biphobia, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Because not only Ash is on "vacation."
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Carnet | Diantha/Shirona | Cynthia, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight biphobia and a swear or two. Stay safe!

“Why, if it isn’t Ash!” Ash blinked when two people came up to him, both of them a moomoo milk ice cream cone in their hand. “It has been a while, right?” Pikachu’s ears twitched.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Ash,” the other said, taking off their sunglasses and winking. Pikachu’s eyes widened, climbing up onto Ash’s shoulder in excitement.

“Cynthia, Diantha!” Ash exclaimed. “It’s awesome seeing you two again! What are you doing here?”

“We’re on vacation!” Diantha answered, laughing when Cynthia gobbled her ice cream down to nothing.

Cynthia side-hugged Diantha, grinning. “So we should ask you that!” Diantha furrowed her eyebrows, and Cynthia raised an eyebrow at her.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a grin. “We’re attending the school here!” The two champions blinked.

“Whoa, tell me all about it!” Cynthia exclaimed, reaching forward and petting Pikachu. Diantha fondly stared between Ash and Cynthia, listening to them rant about battles and interesting classes while licking at her ice cream.

“So you have a beach house here?” Diantha asked, casually reaching forward and tucking a strand of hair behind Cynthia’s ear. Pikachu glanced between them with a smug grin.

Ash shrugged. “I’m staying at the Professor’s house! He’s a really cool person, you should totally meet him!” He and Pikachu pointed to the distance. “Wanna go visit?”

“Oh yes!” Cynthia said, placing her hands together. “Is the Professor making sure you stay healthy? Drinking enough water?” Diantha giggled while Ash and Pikachu rolled their eyes.

“Yes,  _ mom _ .”

Diantha lightly jabbed Cynthia’s side. “Yet you’re thinking of getting him an ice cream cone too, aren’t you?” Pikachu snickered, patting Ash’s cheek in amusement. 

Cynthia laughed before patting Ash’s shoulder. “Come on, you can tell us more about your time here, and we can tell you about our visits to historical sites!” Cynthia bumped shoulders with Diantha. “And all the awesome movies Diantha here acted in!” Diantha blushed, only eating her ice cream cone in response.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged an amused glance, running ahead while Cynthia smirked at Diantha. 

After a few moments…

“Hey, is Ash one of your kids?” a stranger asked, mockingly half-squatting to meet Ash’s eyes. Pikachu’s fur bristled, pressing himself closer to Ash.

They stopped walking. Cynthia and Diantha both narrowed their eyes.

“No, not biologically. We’re just looking after him,” Cynthia carefully responded. 

“Really?” the stranger straightened, tilting their head when Cynthia and Diantha stepped next to Ash. “Your kids must be very lucky.”

Cynthia glanced at Diantha, who sweetly said, “They will be, thank you-”

“What? You two don’t have kids?” Cynthia slung an arm over Ash’s shoulder, slowly shaking her head. “Don’t be so selfish,” the stranger half-joked. “You two better get on that and make a  _ real _ family!” Pikachu froze, hissing.

A bead of sweat dripped down Ash’s face as Diantha awkwardly laughed. Pikachu cooed at Diantha, ears perking up. Cynthia peeked at her before shaking her head. “We don’t want kids, we’re  _ already  _ a family, did you know that? Sure, we might adopt in the future-”

“Do you hate kids?”

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, leaning a confused Ash closer to her side. Pikachu growled at the stranger, nuzzling Ash’s cheek before leaping into Diantha’s arms. “I understand why others have kids, and I don’t think them any less because of it,” Cynthia patiently said. “But just because I can have kids doesn’t mean I will.”

The stranger stared at Diantha, eliciting a hiss from Pikachu. “...I don’t hate little kids, they just make me uncomfortable-” Diantha started.

“Why?” 

Cynthia glared at them, hissing, “She doesn’t have to answer you, you know.” Ash and Pikachu both nodded in agreement.

Diantha shrugged. “Because being responsible for the wellbeing and life of an entire kid freaks me out.” Pikachu cooed when Diantha stroked his back.

“I mean, sure, they break stuff and rebel and are lazy and ruin your bank account, but the lack of sleep and freedom is worth it!” Even Ash raised an eyebrow. “You just haven’t experienced it yet! You’ll definitely change your mind eventually!” The stranger furrowed their eyebrows when Cynthia and Diantha scowled. “What do your boyfriends or husbands think of this?”

“Our opinions matter more than-” Cynthia started.

“Oh my, do you two even  _ have  _ a boyfriend and are going to stay alone? That’s so sad!” Ash glanced down at the sand, and Pikachu’s cheeks sparked. “If you got a partner, they would certainly tell you to have kids!”

Ash’s eyebrow twitched. Cynthia and Diantha exchanged a glance. “So what do you think, sweetie?” they asked each other. Ash and Pikachu both chuckled at the stranger’s gobsmacked face.

“Wow, so you just hate men? You think you’re  _ better  _ than men?”

“Are you kidding-” Cynthia and Diantha both held in their urge to sigh. “No,” Cynthia flatly continued. “We’re feminists.”

“So you think you’re inferior to men.”

Ash and Pikachu ran a hand over their face. 

“...What about  _ feminism _ do you not understand?” Diantha burst before taking a deep breath, plastering a sweet smile on her face. “Is it the word? Do you understand the word  _ equality _ ?”

“But you’re wearing a  _ pink dress _ !”

Silence.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a confused look while Cynthia shot daggers at the stranger. “Being feminine and being a feminist are two  _ separate _ things,” she said. “On that note, please stop reinforcing gender roles. We don’t need to have kids to be  _ good people _ .” Pikachu pumped his fists up and down in agreement.

“At least we look good,” Diantha casually said. “I’m an actress, and I can tell your fashion choices are deplorable. Which means bad, ok?” Ash and Pikachu stifled a chuckle, the latter hopping onto Diantha’s shoulder.

“Why are you guys so mean? Some people actually struggle to conceive, you know!”

Cynthia took a sharp breath, peeking at Diantha, causing Pikachu to tilt his head. “We are aware, yes. I won’t disrespect that pain, but I also won’t have a kid because they can’t. Especially because they can’t.” She narrowed her eyes. “I’m not going to use kids as a tool to belittle those who can’t have any.” Ash smiled, flicking some sand to the side with his foot.

“So why’s gonna take care of you when you’re older?”

“...That’s why you’re having kids?” Diantha asked, patting Pikachu’s tail. “We’re not that… selfish.”

Cynthia pursed her lips, hugging Ash tighter. “They’re humans too, you know.”

“And I thought I would make a bad parent.”

Stifling a chuckle, Cynthia patted Diantha’s shoulder. “Aw sweetheart, don’t say that!” Ash and Pikachu smiled at the two of them.

“Did  _ no one _ teach you how to be  _ kind _ ?” Cynthia and Diantha raised their eyebrows. “You’ll  _ regret _ not having a man and having kids. I just don’t understand why you won’t!” 

Diantha started, “We don’t understand why  _ you  _ won’t understand it’s  _ none  _ of your business.”

“It would be unfair to our pokemon, that’s reason enough,” Cynthia joked, grinning at the stranger. “You know?” Ash and Pikachu both chuckled.

“Tsk. Such a pity.” The stranger stared at Ash. “When you grow up, I hope you get to experience the joy of having kids!” Pikachu hopped onto Diantha’s head, hissing at the stranger.

Cynthia and Diantha’s eyebrows twitched. Ash simply grinned. “That’s my choice, not yours.” Cynthia and Diantha smiled, and Pikachu cheered.

“Such a bad influence-”

Cynthia snapped, “ _ You’re  _ the bad influence.” Everyone froze, blinking.

The stranger glared at Cynthia, and Diantha droned, “If you wanted us to be nice, you should have been nice to  _ us _ .” Ash and Pikachu both nodded in agreement.

Growling like her Garchomp, Cynthia said, “I  _ swear _ , you  _ better _ learn to be more open-minded for your kids’ sake! I’m bi and yet I still won’t  _ ever _ get with an asshole like  _ you _ .” Ash tilted his head in curiosity, and Pikachu leaped onto Cynthia’s head.

“And don’t you  _ dare _ ask why she didn’t get a boyfriend instead.” Cynthia’s expression melted with fondness as she watched Diantha cross her arms. “She’s with  _ me _ .”

“...You’re going to rot in hell.”

“Praise Giratina!” Ash blurted, a flush on his face. Cynthia and Diantha both chuckled.

“...Do you not worry that she’s unfaithful?” The three of them glared at the stranger.

“ _ No _ .”

The stranger gestured towards Cynthia, who enveloped Ash in a hug. Pikachu narrowed his eyes. “Seriously, why the fancy term? I may not understand why you’re not straight-”

“It’s not a choice, you  _ know _ .”

“Tsk. So you’re what… gay?”

Diantha cut in, “Excuse  _ you _ . I’m a lesbian.” She placed her hand on Cynthia’s. “She’s bi, and that’s  _ final _ . She doesn’t  _ switch _ between being gay and straight, it’s what  _ being bi means. _ ” Ash’s eyes were wide as he nodded in understanding. Pikachu tilted his head, chirping and patting Cynthia’s shoulder with his tail.

“...If you can have kids, why won’t you? I don’t understand-”

“I don’t understand why  _ you’re  _ making such a big deal out of this,” Cynthia said, letting Pikachu hop down onto her shoulder. “As I said  _ before _ , just because I  _ can _ have kids, doesn’t mean  _ I will _ .”

“But-”

In a sweet voice, Diantha said, “And you know what?  _ Fuck off. _ If you can’t get it in your head that we can make our  _ own  _ decisions about our  _ own  _ lives, stop pretending you know what we want better than we do.”

Ash grinned, shrugging. “Especially when it comes to two champions.” The stranger froze. Pikachu laughed.

“But no, go on,” Cynthia challenged, twirling her wrist. “Please tell us how we  _ have  _ to have kids to be mature. Please tell us we have less responsibilities and an easier life. We’d be absolutely happy to see you continue try and fail to convince us-”

The stranger side-stepped, walking off. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Good luck,” Diantha said.

“Stay safe!” Cynthia followed up.

Ash grinned, waving alongside Pikachu. “Remember to wash your hands!”

“...Wow, what a kid,” Diantha muttered. “Er, not you, Ash. Well, sort of you, but not- you know what I mean. You’re good.”

Cynthia stepped back from Ash, asking him, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah!” Ash let Pikachu run back onto his shoulder. “I’m just… confused. You both knew they weren’t going to change their opinions, so why…?”

“Because we want to set a good example for you. For other people who can’t stand up for themselves without the consequences.” Cynthia side-eyed Diantha. “Still pissed? You dork.”

Diantha pouted before smiling when Cynthia laughed. “Love you too. I just… People  _ still  _ don’t realize about the different sexual orientations.” She sighed. 

“Not everyone’s as smart as you.” Cynthia relished in Diantha’s silvery laugh.

“...Um, I don’t know the different ones either.” Ash admitted, nuzzling cheeks with Pikachu. “Can you tell me about them?”

“See, that’s what’s different about you two,” Cynthia said, patting Ash’s head. “You’re actually willing to learn! Some people aren’t.”

“Do you know the basics?” Diantha asked, relaxing. Cynthia smiled, holding Diantha’s hand before following Ash and Pikachu.

“Yeah! Being gay, being straight, and also being lesbian!”

Cynthia leaned her head against Diantha, comforting her by rubbing the back of her hand. “Do you know what being bi means, Ash?” Ash shook his head, and Pikachu cooed in curiosity. “Well, different people have different definitions, but I think of it as being attracted to your own gender and some other genders.”

“‘Different definitions’?”

Diantha nodded. “Some people say it’s being attracted to males and females, some say it’s being attracted to two or more genders. Or multiple genders in general.” She could feel Cynthia’s smile against her, playing with the ends of Cynthia’s hair.

“Hm,” Ash tickled Pikachu’s cheeks. “Is it weird to say I sort of feel that way towards a lot of people? Not as in I want to have sex with them, but like… uh…”

Cynthia and Diantha exchanged a fond glance. “Romantically?” Cynthia asked. Pikachu excitedly clapped when Diantha pecked Cynthia’s cheek.

“Maybe! Is there a term for more genders someone is romantically attracted to?” Ash asked, a wide grin on his face.

“There’s panromantic, polyromantic, and omniromantic.”

“...What.” Pikachu also stared at Cynthia and Diantha.

Diantha chuckled. “Poly is attraction towards multiple, but not necessarily all genders. Pan is attraction towards people regardless of genders, while omni is attraction towards all genders but you take into account their gender.”

Ash walked up the stairs, running a hand along the railings with a curious hum. “Wow. I still don’t really know.” Pikachu cooed, patting Ash’s other shoulder with his tail.

“It’s confusing, isn’t it?” Cynthia noted. “Those are the ‘formal’ definitions, but no one should decide what label you should choose. Whatever works for you is valid!” Diantha booped Cynthia’s nose, chuckling when Cynthia pecked her forehead.

They stared over the beach, walking to Professor Kukui’s house in comfortable silence. 

Slamming the door open, Ash and Pikachu both yelled, “We’re back!”

Kukui nearly spat out his coffee when he saw Cynthia and Diantha. “...Ash, I leave you alone for  _ ten  _ minutes-” he cut himself off with a heavy sigh. Cynthia and Diantha grinned at each other as Ash placed his hands over theirs and Pikachu ran towards Kukui with a smug grin.

“Hey, can I buy your son an ice cream cone?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the deplorable part is a reference.
> 
> Hope everyone had a great, if not alright week!


End file.
